The Paradox Drabbles
by AliseEve
Summary: A series of drabbles written for the Paradox communities on livejournal. I've upped the rating to T just in case. Disclaimer: I do not own Big Bang Theory or any other copyrighted material mentioned within. This story is written for fun.
1. Penny's not the cheating type

Penny's not the cheating type. It's why she breaks up with Leonard. She knows she loves him, but not in the way he loves her. Not in the way she needs too. Not since her heart started fluttering when she heard the familiar knock on her door. Not since afternoons of soft kitty and spaghetti and hot dogs. Not since Saturday night laundry. Not since she realized she loved someone else.

Not since she realized Leonard was the substitute.

Penny would not ever cheat, no matter how much she had wanted too, lying however, that she did easily, and often.


	2. Shake the Memories Out

"You gotta jump, shake, shimmy them out."

Halfway through the song, with her four year old looking at the class in half parts fear and horror is when she first realized it.

"You gotta jump, shake, shimmy them out."

For nearly five years she had tried to forget, forget everything about the night she'd ruined everything. The night she'd acted on feelings she didn't know she had. The night that gave her a child so like his dad.

"You gotta jump shake shimmy them out."

No matter how hard she tried, she'd never be able to shake the memories out.

(Song is Get the Sillies Out by Yo Gabba Gabba...I teach Pre-K that's my only excuse. I also don't own the song)


	3. Can't Look Back

(Okay so this one is a prequel to chapter 2 of sorts, I didn't mean for it to be, but this is what came out. Anyway it's challenging to come up with exactly 100 words per part)

Her bags are packed, the car loaded with everything she owned. She was so stupid, why did she want things to change. Why couldn't she have left well enough alone.

She watches the scenery as she travels further and further away from him, from her memories of that night just two months ago, from the memory of the doctor's words just two days ago.

"Congratulations, You're pregnant."

A baby was not a reason.

She gripped the steering wheel as she forced herself to look ahead.

There's only one place she wants to be, but she knows she can't look back.


	4. Flash

It was hidden in the bottom of the clearance bin, a flash of red hidden in a sea of blues, blacks, and greens. Reaching in she slowly pulled out the item, a sadly looking at it, a small T-shirt, red, with a white circle and yellow lightning bolt.

She unconsciously placed it in her cart, nearly forgetting about it as she continued shopping. It wasn't until she was home did she realize what she had done as she laid out her purchases.

The Flash T-shirt, blue long sleeve shirt, and black pants.

She'd bought a miniature copy of his outfit.


	5. Nobel Prize

(This does not connect to any previous drabbles)

He wasn't supposed to be the first to go, no one expected it.

No one expected a trip to get comic books to turn out so wrong.

No one expected a man to walk in and demand all the money.

No one expected the gun pointing towards Penny.

No one expected Sheldon to jump in front of her, to save her life.

If he had lived for just two weeks longer he would have been there when the letter arrived, would have driven everyone crazy as his lifetime wish was fulfilled.

Sheldon Cooper had been posthumously awarded the Nobel Prize.


	6. Faster

They were too competitive.

"Faster," she growls out between clenched teeth.

"I'm going as fast as I can." He huffed back sweat starting to appear on his face as he looked at her.

For a while they've moved together, heading towards their goal, neither one willing to concede defeat.

Sensing someone approaching both turned to look only to turn back and adjust their pace, moving faster and faster towards their goal.

They were way too competitive.

Cal-Tech should never have had a family and friends field day.

Their friends should have known better.

They were always on each other's team.


	7. This Guy is Smart

This guy is smart, like beautiful mind smart.

She could tell from the moment the awkward man had walked in to her apartment, followed by three others, and had started talking.

She was amazed at how much the small child in the next room was like this man.

Penny had been right.

They were waiting, she had to do it now.

She started to speak when the boy ran out.

"Aunt Margaret! This is unacceptable; this book is too short to do an accurate report on."

The men stared in shock as she sighed.

"Doctor Cooper, This is your son."


	8. Waitress

They don't think I can hear them as they whisper their snide and hateful comments.

"Look at that poor waitress."

They don't think I see their looks of pity they throw her way as I pass their tables.

"Her boyfriend must have left her."

They don't know her, no one here does. They don't know the truth.

They just see a young blond pregnant waitress, dead on her feet and struggling to pay the bills.

They don't know it would just take a phone call to get out of this.

But I won't, he deserves better than a poor waitress.


	9. The Little Ones

**(Not the best but an experiment in Sheldon's POV)**

The little ones always seem to be the worst.

At least that's what he thought as he waited, watching the other patrons of the restaurant as they ate their meals.

The little ones throwing food.

The little ones running around tripping unsuspecting adults.

The little ones making noises or screaming.

He was never like that. He bet she was though.

Images of a little blond, pigtailed and dressed in pink, acting like the monsters he was seeing, flashed through his mind for a moment before he could stop it.

He could only hope their child would not be like them.


	10. Better Odds

If you had asked her four years ago if she and Sheldon Cooper would be a couple she would have laughed loudly.

There were better odds of her winning the lottery than there was of her and her whack-a-doodle neighbor being in a relationship.

Even a year ago she would have scoffed. They were friends, neighbors, and sometimes enemies, but never would either of them consider each other for relationships.

Then came the game, just a silly game of Truth or Dare with Amy and Bernadette.

The question was an unexpected one "Who would you rather marry Leonard or Sheldon?"

* * *

Author's Note: If anyone would like to expand any of my drabbles feel free to contact me. Thank you all for reading. Come back soon for the next drabble.


	11. Growing Up

Growing up is hard.

It sucks, I mean as a child you want to grow up, just to do what the big kids can.

As a teen you want to grow up because then you can control your own life.

As a young adult growing up is something you never want to do,

Then comes a moment when you have to.

For me it was when the stick turned pink.

When I had to decide whether or not to tell the man across the hall he would be a father.

When I was no longer responsible for just me alone.

(Author's Note: Ok so this one could be taken as Penny/Sheldon or Penny/Leonard and I'm not 100% happy with it but it works.)


	12. Worry

When you told her not to worry you meant it after all you've read all the research, scrutinized every last letter of information you could find on the subject. So when you told her not to worry you meant it.

It didn't stop her of course, from the moment you woke up that day until a week later you could see the signs of worry and stress on her.

You tried during the days after to reassure her everything would be fine, kept trying even after the doctors told you the news.

She didn't believe you.

You never could lie.


	13. Under the Mistletoe

She will always be thankful for Leonard.

If it wasn't for him she may have never gotten to know her neighbors.

If it wasn't for him she may have never found out she preferred smart men as opposed to the brainless neanderthals she had been dating.

If it wasn't for him, she would have never attended that Christmas party at the comic store.

If it wasn't for him she'd have never fallen so much in love.

Yes, under the mistletoe, kissing Sheldon Cooper senseless, she knows she will always be thankful for Leonard for leading her to her soul mate.


	14. Penny's Spot

It was an unspoken rule in their apartment. No one brought attention to it. No one wanted to think about it. No one wanted to think about why.

Why he glared at anyone who attempted to break it even momentarily.

Why she always abided by it, no matter the situation.

Why he had allowed her the privilege of it.

Why no one said anything about it, but they all knew.

The seat beside Sheldon's spot was hers and hers only.

No one was allowed to sit there except her.

The middle seat on the couch was her spot, Penny's spot.


	15. Crying

Momma was crying again. I should be used to this by now. She tries to hide it, but she doesn't know I sit on the front step, listening to the screaming before I come home from school, or afterschool activities.

She doesn't think I hear when at night they fight and he calls me and Momma names that I shouldn't know.

She doesn't know he turns that rage on me when she's gone, doesn't know that I have found out the reason why he does this.

Leonard Hofstader, may have given me his name, but he'll never be my father.


	16. The Wedding

It had been a shotgun wedding. That's another thing they don't think I know, but then I'm smarter than they think I am. I can figure out if Momma and Leonard were married in March and I was born in August that something didn't add up.

I've seen the pictures of their wedding, Momma in a pretty white dress, currently hidden in the back of her closet, Leonard in a black suit. They looked normal. The others in the photos looked happy too, all except one.

Tall with dark hair he stood beside Leonard and he looked so very sad.


	17. Courage

I know Momma loves me. No matter what Leonard thinks, and how much he doesn't want me around, Momma loves me, but I can't take this situation anymore. I can't take the arguing, and hatred.

I don't want to hurt Momma, but I need to do something.

Momma says it takes courage to do what needs to be done even if it hurts.

This will hurt Momma, it might hurt me, but I have to try.

Looking at the notebook I held, I read the name and address one more time.

Sheldon Cooper

2311 N. Los Robles Avenue

Apartment 4A


	18. Alone

He just didn't understand why they were all so worried about him.

Yes Leonard and Penny had wed, and yes his other friends had drifted away, but he was fine really. He'd managed to telecommute to work, managed to find ways to his favorite places, and, he had enough money to rent the apartment on his own.

He didn't understand why his family insisted he needed a roommate. Didn't understand why when he refused his sister had insisted on moving in.

All he had wanted was to be left in peace, he didn't think that was so much to ask.


	19. Quirks

I can see now where I got some of the little quirks that irritated Leonard, most of the ones that caused him to take his anger out on me in fact.

Momma would smile sadly or laugh, but he always reacted in anger.

The way I could write on whiteboards, and later in my notebooks for hours.

The way I could remember anything.

The way I kept everything organized.

The way I was particular about the food I ate.

My love of comic books, and sci-fi.

I came here looking for answers, I found them.

Sheldon Cooper is my father.


	20. Alcohol

Alcohol was the only drug Penny Hofstadter had ever abused. She knew she needed to stop, but she couldn't. It was the only way she knew to get away from her emotions and memories, away from reality.

There was a time in her life when she hadn't needed it, her neighbors providing friendship and an escape from reality.

Then without thinking she let her true feelings out for just a night.

She wished she'd had the courage to do it sober.

Maybe then she wouldn't be stuck in this marriage, stuck with a man who had grown to hate her.


	21. Knight in Shining Armor

When the child had shown up at his door, Sheldon almost called the police. After all who let a six year old wander alone, and what six year old knocks on random doors. Yet there was something familiar about her.

Missy was the one who understood first, even as the girl explained why she was there.

He didn't expect the rush of emotions, couldn't set up a defense, as the girl's story brought them forward.

This was his child, This was Penny's child, and she needed help. He had to help.

Sheldon Cooper would be her knight in shining armor.


	22. Knock

He was getting ready for bed when the knock came at the door. He ignored it Missy was in the living room, she would answer, it was most likely for her. So it came as a shock when just a second later his sister's yell caused him to run into the room only to stop and stare at the sight before him.

On the couch, in his spot sat a little girl, dripping water, blue eyes peeking out from a face that looked so familiar, a child that looked so like Missy had as a young child, like he had.


	23. Ice Cream

Momma always says there's no problem that can't be solved with ice cream. I've never understood that, because she seemed to solve her problems with alcohol, and ice cream never solved any of my problems at home, or school, though I still had it every other day at 7pm exactly, after dinner, and before my hour of reading time. Just in case.

Ice cream never solved any problem for me before, but sitting here eating it with Ms. Missy, I felt that maybe it was solving one now, I started feeling like I had a family, like in my stories.


	24. Tattoo

She'll never tell him the reason she really got that soup tattoo.

She could never tell him that she'd gotten it as a reminder.

A reminder of the first time she felt love for the man child across the hall.

A reminder of the first time she had felt his feelings for her, even if he couldn't show it.

She had known what she was getting when she'd drawn it for the tattoo artist.

She was glad he never looked at it closer, because the lines were really just a name, very small and written over and over, his name.


	25. Villain

They gave me no choice but to act the part of the villain.

I know Penny's lies started well before our marriage. The illusion of a perfect marriage of a perfect life, were all based on lies, but I didn't realize it.

Then the child was born, and from the moment I saw her I knew, with her dark hair and piercing blue eyes. I saw the lies reflected in her.

How she started to be like him more and more, and how Penny defended her, just like she always had him, her lies growing.

They gave me no choice.


	26. Sleeping Alone

He wasn't used to it anymore, sleeping alone.

Five years of sharing every night had made it routine, and he did not break routines.

Sleeping alone was now foreign to him, his REM sleep was being disrupted.

This was unacceptable.

Getting up he walked to the second bedroom, peeking in and letting a tear run down his face as he saw their two little ones curled up, around a small framed photo. It wasn't fair.

She wasn't supposed to be gone.

She wasn't supposed to leave.

The doctors said it was instantaneous, that she felt nothing.

But he felt everything.


	27. Heat Wave

(Not the best and not connected to anything, however I need more practice with Sheldon's POV. If I'm going to try a full story I need to work on that.)

He hated heat waves, hated the way the heat seemed to invade his life.

Just a trip to the comic store was ten times as horrible during a heat wave.

Even his apartment wasn't immune, heat overwhelming the air conditioning inside and making it seem stifling.

Hated the way heat waves caused them to ogle her.

Tight shorts on long legs.

Tops that barely covered the top of her.

The way her clothing seemed to disappear the hotter it got.

Hated how his body reacted when he looked.

He hated heat waves, but sometimes he wished they would never end.


	28. Under Lock and Key

(This one does connect to some of my other drabbles)

Penny didn't care how smart her daughter was, she was going to be under lock and key until she was fifty.

The day had started out rough, another fight with Leonard over Leah's schooling, Leah's routine, Leah's habits, Leah. When she had finally gotten to her waitressing job, she'd been told her employment was terminated.

She got home and was on her third glass when the phone call came.

Leah had skipped school.

Worry and guilt filled her as she started searching the house, then finding no one she picked up her phone and called 911 praying Leah was safe.


	29. Cold Understanding

It hit her when she called Leonard to tell him. A cold understanding that chilled her to the bone. He truly didn't care. She couldn't hide it behind the alcohol, couldn't dismiss it as he was busy, or delude herself that he did care anymore.

"She's just being an attention seeking brat again. Mark my word she'll be home within an hour, and then *I'll* punish her, you're too soft on her, it's no wonder the stupid girl thinks she can get away with anything."

Penny slammed the phone down and looked around their house tears running down her face.


	30. Exactly Midnight

It was exactly midnight when the call startled her. She'd been up most of the night, first with the police. Then with Leonard, who when home started yelling about her calling the police and how Leah was just begging for attention.

Penny had slapped him, glaring as he stomped out of the house. He hadn't returned.

She'd gone to Leah's room, sitting on the bed with the phone in hand waiting once again for any news, so when the phone rang she answered.

"Hello"

The response on the other end nearly made her faint with relief. Her baby was safe.


	31. The  Diamond Bracelet

(Not connected to any other drabble, and spoilers for The Shiny Trinket Maneuver)

He didn't understand why the diamond bracelet had made its way into his purchases, along with the pocket watch and tiara.

Didn't understand why the look on her face when she saw it in the store filled him with happiness.

Didn't understand why the shop keeper's words and her response replaced happiness with sadness even as he verbally agreed with her.

Didn't understand why the look on her face when he gave Amy the tiara made him want to get as far away from Amy as possible.

Didn't understand why he placed the bracelet outside her door, and ran away.


	32. George Cooper Jr

(again not connected)

It took a lot to surprise George Cooper Jr., especially in matters concerning his brother. His brother was too predictable, too based in his routines for his own good.

So when George showed up at his brother's door, he thought he knew what would happen. It was a surprise that instead of his brother, or his roommate answering the door it was answered by a gorgeous blond, wearing his brother's favorite shirt and little else.

Following her into the apartment he saw another sight that surprised him.

His baby brother was standing shirtless in the kitchen, staring at the blond.


	33. A Grandmother's Anger

There was one thing Mary Cooper knew for sure. Leonard Hofstadter was in for a world of trouble if he came within ten feet of her grandbaby again.

Grabbing the earliest flight she could, she arrived at the hospital where her son, and daughters were surrounding a bed watching her granddaughter sleep.

Seeing the adults Mary frowned then took control, shooing Missy, Sheldon, and Penny home for the night, sitting beside the bed as they slowly complied. Once they were gone Mary took one of the girl's hands and rubbed it gently, and started to sing.

"Soft kitty, warm kitty…"


	34. Last Straw

The arguments and fights were getting out of hand. It made her glad she'd agreed to let Leah stay at Sheldon's for a few weeks. School was almost out and Leah would easily catch up.

Leonard had told her in no uncertain terms that if Leah was home when he returned from his *business* trip then *he* would deal with her. The sound of a giggle in the background was the last straw.

She'd taken the opportunity while Leonard was gone to pack, and find them an apartment.

She knew this was the right thing to do for her daughter.


	35. Dreams and Memories

(this is connected, somewhat to some of my other drabbles, also check out the poll on my profile.)

Sometimes when she slept she could remember that night, the feelings of despair, the hopelessness she had felt, the taste of alcohol in her mouth and her hatred at herself.

His caring hands as they helped her get cleaned up.

Her lips crashing onto his, and his responding.

Their hands roaming every inch of each other.

Their bodies becoming one entity.

She'd written her remembrance of the night in the blue journal he'd gotten her. She'd kept that journal, the little notes to herself that were some of the only evidence that her night with Sheldon hadn't been a dream.


	36. Penny's New Job

(Not connected, and check out my profile to vote in my poll.)

Penny's new job wasn't glamorous, it wasn't as an actress, or theater. It wasn't as a waitress or secretary, it wasn't even high paying. Yet Penny was happy to have it.

She just hoped she'd do it well, it terrified her with the responsibilities the job entailed.

Sheldon of course, had seemed completely in control and prepared to handle whatever came his way.

Penny looked at the infant in her arms, then over to his father unconscious in the next bed.

Penny was happy about her new job she knew Sheldon would be happy with his too…when he woke up.


	37. Ballet

He surprised everyone, after all he was neurotic, OCD, and had structured his whole life down to the minute. So no one really knew how he'd handle the change.

He'd adapted well.

White boards were now a mix of scientific writing, and pictures of dance moves. Tutu's and toe shoes sat next to his collectables, facts that would have horrified him before the change.

Now he was standing in the middle of the living room, surrounded by ten five year olds, helping each practice their parts for the recital.

Wednesday's used to be Halo Night, Now Wednesday's were Ballet Night.


	38. Hiding Spot

The date had started out well until they started home and he started getting pushy, trying for something that could never be.

She didn't expect to end up hiding, in this room, on this bed trusting he'd handle it. She thought she'd never have to use it. She had several spots for just this purpose, but he offered, wrote the contract up and everything.

Silently she waited listening as he took care of the problem, then for the footsteps.

The feel of his arms wrapping around her and she remembered why Sheldon's bedroom was one of her favorite hiding spots.


	39. Summer

Summer was the time of the year she dreaded most. No more school and fewer afterschool activities. Sometimes Momma managed to convince Leonard that summer camp would be good, but usually summer meant more time at home.

More time to be in the sight of Leonard.

She usually spent most of it in her room, or in the attic, reading books, or playing on her computer, even just spending time outside, anything to be out of his sight.

This summer though she wouldn't have to hide.

This summer she lived with her father, and he promised to teach her physics.


	40. First Kiss

(I've been told I shouldn't write under the influence of Dayquil and illness. Also loosely based on Toby Keith's song You Shouldn't Kiss Me Like This)

Their first kiss was…a non-optional social convention. At least that's how he thought about finding himself under the mistletoe with Penny. Not that he didn't enjoy it, it was just a social convention and would never repeat again.

Though if he let himself, he could close his eyes and get lost in the feeling of his lips against hers. Of the way her hands roamed his back, the feeling of her skin under his hands as they grazed her back.

They denied that they were anything but just friends, but both of them knew, that they could be something more.


	41. Penance for their Greed

(WARNING: Sadness Alert and OC character death, also the winner of my poll was Under the Mistletoe, and I got most of it written, just looking for a beta, and working to make it great. Be on the lookout.)

She sat there, as they lowered the tiny coffin into the earth, tears falling in rivers.

*This is the penance for our greed.* She thought in despair.

They should have been happy with their daughter, it'd taken them five years to conceive her, they'd been too greedy, wanting a second child.

They'd been so happy, but the pregnancy had been hard, she'd almost died.

They'd been rushing to the hospital when the accident happened, she didn't remember much else until she woke up in the hospital, to the news. Their children were gone.

She wished they'd invented that time machine.


	42. Too Exhausted to Care

(AU unconnected to anything, but kinda fun, also looking for a beta for longer fics if anyone is interested.)

He blamed her, if it wasn't for her messing up the experiment it wouldn't have happened.

She blamed him, if it wasn't for him being condescending she wouldn't have touched it.

Whoever's fault it was, they both had to deal with the repercussions.

It wasn't easy, being responsible for five children never is, especially when the five children are geniuses and their friends. They spent their days caring for the children, and their nights trying to find a way to reverse it.

They both blamed each other, but by the time they fell asleep they were too exhausted to care.


	43. Thirteen

Thirteen is a milestone in a child's life, the year you stop being a child and become an official Teenager. For him thirteen wasn't anything special, for him thirteen had seemed like a nightmare until he met her.

Thirteen was the year his father died, and he was forced to go to his cousin's house for the summer instead of staying at school. The summer spent being teased by his cousins and siblings until relief came in the form of a blond tomboy angel who declared she would be his friend.

Even all these years later, he'd never forgotten her.


	44. She Laughs

She laughs as she watches him, standing there in his flash t-shirt and black pants, hands above his head and twirling. The little girls surrounding him watching with rapt attention as he stopped and pointed to the drawings scribbled on his white board.

Their daughter was the reason he was doing it, the little blond haired four year old, despite her father's rules and routines, had him wrapped around her little finger.

That didn't mean she wasn't going to get a lot of pictures to send to the others.

Who knew Sheldon Cooper, Nobel Prize winning Physicist, could dance ballet.


	45. Sheldon Lets Her Cry

(Got another poll on my profile, check it out)

Sheldon lets her cry. It's that simple fact that makes her love him more and more. He doesn't try to stop her, he just lets it happen.

Later they'll talk about it, or rather she'll talk, and he'll add his own commentary, that if anyone else had heard would sound insulting, but she learned long ago to translate what he says, and slowly they resolve the issue, and she's reminded why she loves him.

And sometimes, just sometimes, he'll cry with her, cry for the lost time and lost opportunities, and they'll let each other cry, and hold each other.


	46. Cold Season

"Cold season has officially begun."

The words make Penny shiver as she hears them at the grocery store. Those five words had become the ones she dreaded more than all others. Ever since daycare, when Leah had first heard those words.

Making a detour she quickly headed for the pharmacy aisle searching for the supplies she needed, hand sanitizer, thermometers, vapo-rub, children's cold medicine and tissues made it into her cart before she saw some other things on display that caught her attention.

If she was going to survive the upcoming weeks she was going to need some secret weapons.


	47. Giving Up

(Not the best, but hey 3 day weekend this weekend so I'll try to do more)

He'd promised himself he'd never give up, it's why he doesn't enter agreements lightly, or without a lot of thought and planning. After all if he always made every activity or plan into something he liked, then he'd never have to give up.

The day he watched her walk down that aisle he knew he had to do the one thing he'd promised he'd never do.

He had to give up on the feelings he was just starting to realize, had to give up on the dream that had begun disturbing his sleep.

He had to give up on them.


	48. The Man She Has Never Met

(Part 1 of a series, the rest of the drabbles are coming soon, and since my poll over what to do to celebrate getting 100 reviews or close to it ended in a tie…well here are the 4 drabbles :P)

She'd seen him again, this man, who she feels she knows but has never met had been in her dreams since she was a child. She'd watched him grow up, but it was as if she was like a ghost, she could see him, but couldn't interact with him.

In this dream he was arguing with another man, the other man leaving the apartment angrily, she watched as the man went to bed, then was outside, watching flames erupt on the first floor, smoke and flame making its way towards him.

She woke up choking, screams echoing in her throat.


	49. Time Stops

(Part 2 of a series, the rest of the drabbles are coming soon)

Time stops as she looks at the building in front of her. She'd been looking for an apartment, just driving around when she'd seen it. The same building had been in her dreams for almost three years now, usually ending in a fiery inferno. She had to go in, just like in her dream she saw a man storm out, just as she entered.

Dread filled her as she ran up the stairs, she'd reached the second floor when she smelled the smoke, and the third by the time the fire alarms started, and she could hear the flames crackling.


	50. Opening The Door

(Part 3 of a series, the rest of the drabbles are coming soon)

Her hand is already opening the door, when she hears the sirens. She bursts into the apartment and straight to a room she'd seen often in her dreams. As if by instinct she threw open the door and ran straight into the person she'd been heading towards.

Tall and dark haired, he stared at her as she grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the fire escape, knowing any other way out would be blocked, years of dreaming of this had taught her that. Her only hope was the window, the one thing he had never tried in her dreams.


	51. The World Starts Again

(Part 4 of a series)

The world freezes for a moment as they stand trapped on the fire escape, her gripping his hand tightly as they watched the firemen below mobilize a rescue. She half expected him to pull away, if what her recent dreams of him had shown what was true, yet he didn't, he didn't move an inch as they watched a net be set up, and started to hear the firemen as they begged them to jump. Looking up at him she tightened her grip on his hand and slowly the world starts again as they jump together, hoping they would survive.


	52. The Event

(AN: Not a Paradox Prompt, but I blame watching Cake Boss on Netflix :P Also Thank you to all my readers and Reviewers, and to celebrate 100 reviews, see the 4 prior drabbles, as well as more to come drabbles, possibly a one shot, and a sneak peek this weekend. You all are awesome.)

She'd heard about it by coincidence, having to take extra tables because the restaurant was short staffed, passing by a young boy and his parents talking, about the event. She smiled softly as she waited her tables, listening to the family every time she passed.

By her break time she couldn't resist asking the family about the event, and smiling as a plan formed in her head. His birthday was coming up, a fact that horrified him, but this would be perfect.

She knew what she would do. It would be perfect for him.

Sheldon would love National Train Day.


	53. Cameras and 100 review Sneak Peek!

(This continues off of some of the other drabbles, also to celebrate 100 reviews, stay tuned after the drabble for a sneak peek of a longer expansion of some of my collected drabbles, probably coming in April.)

The cameras, down below, kept clicking as the two of them jumped. The photos showing the two of them, in mid leap off the rickety fire escape, in free fall, hands clasped tightly together, even in the net the firemen had set up, and finally being checked out by the paramedics.

What the cameras didn't catch was the myriad of thoughts running through both their heads, the thoughts of confusion over the whole situation and the prayers to whoever was listening that they both would be ok.

They didn't show the relief in both their faces as they were released.

*********LEAH VERSE (to be given a better title later)******

Alcohol was the only drug Penny Hofstadter had ever abused. From the time she first tasted it at age fourteen she'd been drinking the liquid on and off for various reasons. A habit that only got worse the older she got. She knew that she needed to stop, it affected her job, her choices, and more importantly it affected her daughter, but she couldn't. It was the only way she knew to get away from her the emotions and memories that ran through her daily. The memories of him that always entered her mind every time she let her guard down. It was one of only two things that made the reality of her life now any easier to bear.

There was a time in her life when she hadn't needed it, even in her adult life, a time when she was happy, a time when her neighbors across the hall provided her the friendship and escape from her life that she so desperately needed. She knows her husband remembers those times as well, though not always as fondly. She had missed the signs then, with Leonard, how his friendship had started out on shaky grounds to begin with. She could see it clearly now, but back then, he was a friend.

She hadn't expected how close she would grow to his roommate, the crazy whack-a-doodle man who had a routine and rule for everything. Who acted so much like a stubborn child. Yet together they forged a friendship, one without hidden agendas or ulterior motives.

Then their friendships were strained, with breakups, with new relationships, and she found herself losing her time with them. Losing her friendship with everyone, and she did what she had always done in those situations, and hid behind false smiles and bottles of alcohol. It was one of those nights, everyone else having gone out without even asking her if she wanted to go, that he found her, buried in a bottle, halfway to drinking herself to death. She expected a lecture, expected him to ignore her like they all had lately, but instead he was silent. Walking around her apartment he cleaned around her, replacing her bottle with a glass of water, picking her up and helping her into bed. It was at that moment, she let her true feelings out, and for just a night the two of them acknowledged what they'd felt for so long.

She wished she'd had the courage to do it sober.

The next morning he was gone, and she'd almost thought it had been a dream, neither of them mentioned it, even when Leonard and the others returned the next day, even when in her half drunken state her and Leonard spent the night, and the next, and the next together.

She thought it was a dream until Leonard found the shirt. She passed it off, saying it had gotten mixed up in her laundry last weekend while they were gone, even as the memories of how she really had gotten it passed quickly through her mind.

Maybe if she'd been sober that night, if she'd had the courage to tell Leonard the truth, her reality would have been a lot different, but she hadn't.

Then a few months later she found out she was pregnant. She honestly thought it was Leonard's. She never thought it could be Sheldon's. Leonard insisted they marry, and she didn't have a choice. She couldn't raise the child on her own, after all. She wanted her child to have a good life. Even if it meant settling for someone she cared for but didn't love.

It was a disaster from the beginning. They were too different, with two different views on the world. The birth of their daughter only made it worse. It didn't take him long to realize what her heart had known for ages. Dark haired, blue eyed, and smarter than she had any right to be, her daughter was not his. At first he tried, but as the years passed, he saw she adored that girl in a way she could never care for him. As the years passed he came to resent both of them, and as his anger grew so did his explosions as his temper was freed. It started as angry words over small things, then grew to screaming matches, and hitting.

She wanted to leave, but she had nowhere to go. Maybe if she wasn't such a coward, she could get herself out, but she was the mother of a six year old, with no job, and no friends beyond his social circle, even her family had given up on her. She had nowhere to go.

Maybe if she had been stronger she wouldn't be stuck in this marriage, stuck with a man who had grown to hate her.


	54. Too Exhausted to Feel Shy

(AN: Another AU series part 1 of however many I decide :P Enjoy and once again I appreciate all my readers and reviewers)

It had been a rough few weeks, leaving Kurt, living in their car, and the occasional hotel room, and searching for a new apartment, trying to keep safe as she did.

She's almost too exhausted to feel shy when she hears the two men in the hall outside their apartment, the two looking awkward as they watched her. She greeted them, and learned they lived across the hall. She was almost sad when she had to decline the initiation to come over.

It was much better this way.

She knew they would avoid her when they found out, everyone did.


	55. The World is Limited

(AN: Another AU series part 2 of however many I decide :P Enjoy and once again I appreciate all my readers and reviewers)

The world is very limited when you become a teen parent. She hadn't wanted that for herself or her child. It's one reason she'd fallen for Kurt. She'd known that he wasn't the best influence, but he'd seemed so nice, and been a way to get out of Nebraska, and away from the family that was disintegrating before her eyes. She should have seen he wasn't as good as he seemed. Four years she'd been with him, four years of their lives. It had taken her that long and another child to see he wasn't who she thought he was.


	56. Reality

(AN: Another AU series part 3 of however many I decide :P Enjoy and once again I appreciate all my readers and reviewers)

The reality of her situation hit her when she looked around her apartment. The one bedroom apartment had very little furniture, a small couch, beds for the kids, and a few shelves had been all the furniture she could afford and what she grabbed before leaving Kurt. She'd wanted so much better for them.

A knock on the door startled her and she jumped up as she heard the small footsteps run towards the door, and the door open.

She got to the living room in time to see her five year old in a staring contest with their neighbor.


	57. Ramona

(I tallied up my reviews and found my 3 best reviewers to celebrate 100 reviews, Jislane, clint bolr, and Stock2007 together they are responsible for 68% of my current 119 reviews :-D. Jislane gave me this prompt. I hope everyone enjoys it and thank you again to all my readers and reviewers. This prompt is in the POV of Ramona the crazy grad student.)

She should have seen it when she met that nosy woman on the steps that first night. She should have known he had someone else. The way he ignored her attempts to seduce him. He was appreciating her ideas and actions, until his friends began poisoning his mind towards her.

He was so smart, so handsome, it wasn't fair.

She knew for sure the moment that she found them in the hallway together her hands all over him, his hands gripping the woman tightly. Sure he passed it off as the harlot had distracted him, but she knew the truth.


	58. School

(Drabble prompt courtesy of another of my best reviewers clint bolr, hope ya'll enjoy it. Also go check out the one shot posted today. I hope everyone enjoyed the 100 review celebration weekend)

For a brief moment Penny was thankful that her friends were busy, as she looked at the pile of books in front of her. They didn't need to know she was doing this. They didn't need to know she'd signed up for classes. They'd be supportive, of that she had no doubt, but she didn't want them to know yet.

She'd been thinking about it awhile. Acting wasn't working out, and the Cheesecake Factory was going nowhere, her life was going nowhere. She'd needed this, being around them made her believe she could do this.

She would make them proud.


	59. Two Weeks

She was amazed how her life could change so quickly. Two weeks ago she'd been married, she'd had a job and a house. Two weeks ago, she'd come home to find her daughter missing. Two weeks ago she'd gotten into that final argument with Leonard, Two weeks ago she'd finally acknowledged aloud what her heart had been telling her since her daughter first opened those big blue eyes and she had just known they wouldn't change.

Now her baby was living with her real father, she had signed divorce papers, no job, nowhere to live, and Leonard was demanding custody.


	60. Stubborn

(Ok since I skipped yesterday and might skip tomorrow, here is a second drabble, we'll see I might get a third out today too. See profile for a new poll as well.)

They are both stubborn, that's the first similarity Missy Cooper saw of their personalities, the child had been so polite, then Missy had asked about Penny, and the stubbornness she had seen in her brother since they were little came out in full force.

Missy knew she'd never win the argument, she'd never won one with Sheldon, but she had tried. She'd tried reasoning, she tried bribing, she'd begged, and finally she argued, but the girl refused to call her mother.

It was only when Sheldon got involved did the girl agree to call Penny.

She was definitely Sheldon's daughter.


	61. Families

There are all different types of families. There are the families you are born into, and families you make. My family is a mix of both, and I wouldn't change it. You've probably heard of my parents, Sheldon and Penny Cooper, the Nobel Prize winning physicist and his Academy Award winning wife.

I've heard all the stories, how they were neighbors and Mom dated Uncle Leonard, how they started as opposites and sometimes enemies, but became friends, and then more. How my uncles and aunts all played a part in getting them together.

I, Oscar Nobel Cooper, love my family.


	62. Granddaughter

(I hope everyone enjoys, thank you to all my readers I appreciate all of you, it makes me inspired to see the views climb more than anything. You all are awesome.)

The phone ringing startled her, picking it up, she was shocked speechless by the words coming from her daughter.

She was on the first flight to Pasadena within hours of receiving the phone call. She didn't know whether to be furious, or thrilled. All she could think of was getting to them. She needed to see this little girl who'd been kept from her. She'd always wanted grandkids, and from what Missy had said the girl was just like her daddy.

There was one thing she knew for sure, Mary Cooper would not be kept away from her granddaughter again.


	63. Challenge

(AN: The following may be disturbing to some readers, mild content that while not descriptive, does imply harm to a minor. Reader discretion is advised. I'm not sure about this one, but I wanted to get something out.)

It was the first rule she could remember, Never challenge Leonard.

Her Momma had been out, a doctor's appointment, something she rarely did. Penny Hofstadter did not like leaving her alone with Leonard, knowing they both held a sort of contempt for one another, but there wasn't another option.

She should have just stayed in her room, instead she was in the living room when Leonard arrived.

If she hadn't challenged him, she wouldn't be here, laying on her bed, an ice pack gripped to her arm, trying to figure out how she would explain this bruise to her Momma.


	64. Penny Loves Sheldon

Penny loves Sheldon.

Leonard had known that for a long time, but had denied it. It took hearing the words come out of her mouth for him to believe it.

Despite what everyone believed he wasn't upset, because he knew something no one else did. He saw it.

Sheldon loves Penny.

Despite his roommate's craziness, Leonard knew that fact to be true. He'd seen it from the moment Penny came into their apartment. It didn't stop him from trying, he was used to striving for something he'd never get, but he had to try.

He'd known it would never work.


	65. The Moment was Lost

They'd been so happy at first, married, expecting their first child, and starting their lives together. Leonard had been great then, attending their every need, going out and buying furniture, clothing, toys, anything and everything he could think of for their child. In that moment she thought he'd be a great father.

Then came the birth. He'd been so nervous, worried, and so excited during the process. He'd been thrilled when she came.

It was only when he saw her later cleaned up, all dark hair, and big blue eyes, looking too much like *him* that the moment was lost.


	66. Hell and Heaven

(AN: I debated whether to post these as one or two chapters but thought they worked best as one part, so hope ya'll enjoy the 2 drabbles.)

Leah sat there, listening to her grandmother talk, not being raised around much religion, though her mom had taken her to church when she could, she hadn't formed an opinion. But as she listened she knew her life before had been like what she was picturing Hell to be.

There she had to hide most of herself, not from Momma, but from everyone else. There she and Momma were always worrying. There she had to hide anything she felt important, because if *he* found them they'd be taken or destroyed.

She had to be perfect, and she was rarely perfect.

Even as young as she was, she was smart enough to know how much better life here was. Living here was like Heaven, or at least how she thought heaven was. Here she didn't have to hide her intelligence, interests, or herself from anyone. Here she had a father who, at least seemed to, like her.

Here she could sit in the living room and read, or play with her flash action figure and princess doll without worrying they were going to be taken.

Here she was sure both parents, loved her, here she didn't have to worry about anything.


	67. Concerns

He voices his concerns when Penny starts talking about Leah coming with her. Penny had been in town less than a week, Leah had been with him nearly a month.

His daughter was brilliant. He could provide her with so many opportunities that Penny couldn't.

He wouldn't let Leonard near her, would fight to keep her safe.

Leah was happy here, she didn't want to leave.

He loved her.

Penny wanted her daughter back, he did understand this, he understood that Leah would need her mother, but he didn't want to let her go, not when he'd just found her.


	68. Paintball

He still went paintballing every week with Wolowitz, Koothroppali and the rest of the Physics department. He did it automatically now, without enjoyment or pleasure, but it was part of his routine, which had been so forcibly damaged over the years, he clung to what he could.

Like every other Saturday he dressed in his paintball gear, grabbed his bag and paintball gun and began the walk to get to the taxi, the public transportation system having an issue with him bringing weapons on board. He didn't notice the girl watching him until he heard her voice.

"Can I come?"


	69. Sheldon Loves Her

Sheldon likes her so much, that it worried her. There would be a lot of heartache if Penny decided to take Leah away, and a rather large fight. Mary Cooper was not going to let her granddaughter get pulled out of their lives, not when they'd gotten to know her.

Leah had brought out some of the Sheldon that had gotten lost years ago when his friends had left, and brought out a new Sheldon, one who smiled easily. He was happier than she had seen him in years, and she would not let the source of that be taken.


	70. FortyFive Minutes

(AN: I've never played paintball, also I'm not sure about this one, it was a struggle to get out. In other news I am no longer posting in the drabble tree thread I started this story with, due to complaints of me spamming people with alerts. Drabbles may come slower.)

It was very unusual for Sheldon to be late for anything. Raj Koothrappali knew this more than anyone, he'd been working with the man for with the man for years, known him for longer. So when forty-five minutes had passed and the man was not at their usual meeting place for the paintball meeting he'd started to worry.

Howard passed it off, The other Cal-Tech scientists wanted to start without him. They'd been about to when he arrived.

All of them were shocked when he walked over, followed by a young girl in full paintball gear. Both of them laughing.


	71. She Can't See Him

She can't see him, and that worries her for a moment as she hides behind a large rock, her dark paintball outfit and small size making her blend into the shadows. She'd been nervous at first, but as the game continued she'd started having fun.

Slowly she moved, only to trip over a root. She heard the others before she saw them and closed her eyes, waiting for the end. Then she heard the unmistakable sound of a paintball gun firing, and felt two arms lifting her.

Opening her eyes she looked into the eyes of her father and smiled.


	72. She Walks Slowly

She walks towards the apartment building tears in her eyes. Her life was a mess. She had no job, money, or any way to raise her daughter how she needed and deserved to be raised.

She knows she'd made Sheldon nervous the times they had talked, knew he and his family were thinking she was going to not let them see Leah again. She wouldn't do that again.

She would leave the letter in his mailbox, doing it would break her heart but it was better this way. Leah needed more than a mother that could barely hold herself together.


	73. For the Best

She really didn't want to do this. Leah was her life, her light, but she'd known the moment she'd found out Leah had gone to Sheldon that it had to be for the best. Leah would be around people who could expand her intelligence, who would be able to guide her, and understand her in ways she never could.

These last few weeks she had been thinking about it. Calling Leah's school, and making arrangements. She'd written everything in this letter, Leah's schedule, her afterschool activities, her school information, everything she could think of.

It was really for the best.


	74. I'm Sorry

Shakily she placed the letter inside the mailbox, the tears running fully now. She turned to run out, stopping only a few steps later when she ran into someone and fell to the ground.

"Penny?"

She looked up at the person she ran into, her heart skipping a bit as she heard him speak in person for the first time in years. Phones did not do him justice. Taking his offered hand she stood unsteadily for a moment looking at him, before throwing herself at him hugging him tightly, nearly incomprehensible words escaping her mouth.

"I…I'm sorry, I'm so sorry"


	75. Neighbor Agreement

(Not a prompted one, and my first where I didn't even have a general idea…connects to the Motherhood series)

Sheldon wanted them to sign the neighbor agreement he'd written. Lilly wanted to, she couldn't read a lot of what it said, but she wanted to show off how well she could write her name. Jamie however seemed content to crinkle, rip and chew on the papers. Penny just laughed at the scene, amazed at how easily her neighbors, and their friends, seemed to accept her and her children.

She'd never had neighbors, friends, or even her family accept the fact she was twenty-two with a five and three year old, but here in this apartment, these four guys had.


	76. Vows

(Sorry it's late, we had a confirmed tornado just a short bit away, and I was hiding downstairs. Dunno if this was good, but is based off a paradox prompt. Enjoy. Connects to the Leah Verse.)

They said their vows at a train station, their family and friends surrounding them as they wed. Their now ten year old daughter standing as the maid of honor, his sister and their female friends as bridesmaids, his friends, and brother as groomsmen. It was a simple ceremony, but one that felt a hundred times better than her first.

The sounds of the train, where they would hold their reception, and which would take them to their honeymoon, arriving came just as she looked into his eyes, smiles on both their faces as she said those two words.

"I Do"


	77. Acquaintances

(Leah Verse, again not sure about it…but am working on it. Enjoy and next drabble will probably be a motherhood drabble, because Sheldon trying to get children to sign agreements is amusing.)

She was nervous when he had told her that his group of acquaintances would be coming over. She'd only met them once at the paintball game, but hadn't talked much. Sitting in her father's spot wrapped in her princess blanket and clutching her favorite toys tightly, she looked even younger than she actually was. What if they didn't like her, Leonard used to be her father's friend, what if they treated her like he had?

She heard the doorbell ring and looked over to her father. He smiled at her, reminding her of one thing.

Her father would protect her.


	78. Illness

(Connects into the Motherhood series of Drabbles. Also the drabbles might slow down…a friend has challenged me to write something…)

Penny sighed as she answered the phone, despite the protests of the sniffling and coughing man in the backseat. Sometimes it wasn't worth going to work. She'd been there a total of two hours before Sheldon had appeared, after a suspicious call to Leonard, she'd gotten a call from the kindergarten, Lilly was sick.

Sheldon was not amused when she'd said they had to make a stop at the Elementary School. Now she had to pick up Jaime as well from the preschool.

Two sick children and one sick whack-a-doodle.

If she survived this, she was going to kill Leonard.


	79. Had To Do It

**(AN: Could connect to Leah verse, or Motherhood, dunno which yet but hey I liked the image, based off a Paradox Prompt. Also my friend demanded I post the written response for her challenge she gave me, it's called The Female of the Species, it's up now. Enjoy)**

She told him he had to do it, he didn't want too, but she pouted, used her best puppy dog eyes, and asked him in her pleading voice, that even he couldn't deny that the request was actually a command. Penny had told him he'd be fine, just talk to them like he talked to her. His friends laughed, and told him to not get beaten up. Neither of those views were helpful, but nonetheless he found himself here a few days after accepting, standing in front of a classroom of children, explaining what Theoretical Physicists do for Career Day.


	80. REM Sleep

**(AN: Ok so this is not specifically Sheldon/Penny but the Motherhood universe is and that's where this scene belongs. Enjoy)**

Ever since she and Leonard started dating I've found my REM cycles disrupted more and more by my youngest blond haired neighbor and his sister. Granted I had gotten used to them over the almost two years I'd known them.

At least I'd influenced them to better ways of thinking, they knew which Star Trek was the best, and both were decent at Halo, Paintball, Klingon Boggle, and both while not geniuses were two grade level ahead of where they should be.

If his REM sleep was to be disrupted, he was going to teach these children everything he could.


	81. Sheldon's Plus 1

**(AN: Leah Verse)**

The little girl that was Sheldon's plus one to paint ball, had become somewhat of a mystery to them. Sheldon had just introduced her as Leah, and then led her to play the game. They'd all tried to get him, or her to talk, but she just clung to Sheldon. After the game, Sheldon had left leading the girl away.

They all tried to ask him at work the next day, but Sheldon refused to answer. He didn't talk about the little girl, but pictures started appearing on his desk, and phone calls started coming.

Then *Sheldon* invited them over.


	82. Tears

**(Far Future for Leah Verse, may be in some sort of epilogue)**

Sheldon Lee Cooper rarely cried, and when he did it was exaggerated and a bit calculating to get the result he wanted. So to see him walking towards them, tears running slowly down his face even as he was smiling made everything seem more emotional.

Then again everyone was emotional, Penny sitting in the front row, Mary and Missy next to her all three trying and failing to keep the tears from their eyes.

It was a lost cause, especially when Leah Cooper wiped the tears off her father's face and took the hand of her soon to be husband.


	83. Boyfriend

**(AN: Another Leah Verse future snippet, I seem to have lost a bit of inspiration, I'll get it back I think, just might take awhile.)**

She was nervous when she came home that Christmas. She was sixteen, in her second year of college, and she'd never had to tell them about a boyfriend before.

Her mother laughed when she told her his name. She was sixteen and at college, she'd expected her mother to be upset, not laughing her head off.

Her father on the other hand didn't laugh, though he did turn an interesting shade of purple as her mother teased him.

She still didn't know why it was so funny.

Sure, Aaron Faisal Fowler was a bit unusual of a name but still.


	84. Argument

**(Sorry, sorry, sadness alert. Not my favorite drabble for many reasons. Leah Verse)**

"I don't want to do this again! I'm moving to Nebraska and she's going with me! "

"Then go, she'll stay here though."

"She's my daughter, she doesn't know you"

"She's *our* daughter, I think you'll find she shares some of my DNA and whose fault is it that she doesn't know me."

The argument between Sheldon and Penny echoed down the stairwell into the ears of a girl sitting huddled on the stairwell outside the apartment, clutching a picture of her and her mother at her third birthday, of her and her father playing paintball, and her favorite toys.


	85. Leaving

**(AN: Just remember that you've seen how it turns out mostly, I like happy endings, that doesn't mean getting there is always happy. Leah Verse)**

Her belongings were packed, their flight was booked, and they'd said goodbye at the door of his apartment while Leah clung to him crying.

No more Disney movies, or piano early in the morning, no more tripping over dolls, no more tea parties or bedtime stories or physics lessons.

They were leaving.

The realization came to him as he stared around the apartment that seemed emptier now than it ever had.

He couldn't lose them, not now, not again. Standing up he quickly grabbed his bag and Missy's car keys and ran, he just hoped he wouldn't be too late.


	86. Forgive

**(AN: 1. Sims 3 Showtime is awesomeness…ahem…anyway Leah Verse, and trying to explain a bit from Penny's POV. Also longer version of Leah Verse should, if all goes well, be out around early April, since spring break is April 3-7****th**** unless I get really surprised for my birthday I should have time to work on it.)**

Neither of them wanted this. Penny knew that before she bought the tickets. She just couldn't go back to being just friends, couldn't go back to living across the hall and seeing him every day but not having him. She couldn't force a relationship on him because of Leah. She'd been down the road before of being just a friend, and of being in a relationship for the sake of a child. She couldn't do it, not again.

Wiping a tear from her eye she looked over to where Leah sat sullenly, she just hoped her daughter would forgive her.


	87. Home

**(Leah Verse, also Language Alert! Ok so not horrible but still language alert.)**

Being a kid really f-ing sucked sometimes. Her dad would have scolded her for using such bad grammar, and her momma would have smacked her for using bad words, but she didn't care. Her Momma was moving them to her granparent's house in Nebraska, a place she'd been to twice in her life and in both cases the visits were filled with mantras of children should be seen and not heard, and to not be so much of a know it all. She wanted to be home, in the apartment with her Dad, Momma, Aunt Missy and Nanna, not there.


	88. Relief

**(AN: Not my best but…anyway Leah Verse)**

She saw his face relax into something suspiciously like relief when he saw their daughter walk through the front door, looking almost the same as when she left. Their daughter was smart, responsible, and able to take care of herself if someone had done anything to her, besides it had just been a girl scout camping trip, but as soon as Sheldon had heard about it he'd went into overprotective father mode. He'd worried endlessly that weekend, and it'd taken everything they could do to keep him from following her, none of them minded, they knew why he did it.


	89. Routine

**(AN: Sorry, Sorry, I'm so very sorry it' been so long since a drabble. Had some yardwork done and the internet got cut off for awhile, and work, one week until spring break though and more will be done then. Leah Verse fic and hope you enjoy)**

He found out quickly that his daughter had her own share of routines. Piano practice on Sunday morning, ice cream every other evening; Missy laughed the first time the girl insisted they watch How To Train Your Dragon instead of Vintage Video game night, nearly went into hysterics as she insisted on a certain brand of cereal. Missy said he was getting payback for all the years he'd insisted on similar demands.

He'd struggled at first, but Leah would look at him with her big blue eyes and he'd find he didn't care so much, not when it was her.


	90. Uncles

**(AN: I'm running out of ideas, if you have a specific scene in the Leah verse you want to read let me know and I'll try. Also if you have another idea for me for a drabble in general I'll try to do it. I might put my own spin on it but I'll try)**

Leah laughed at her new uncles. Her father had said they weren't really her uncles, and she knew that, but the silly one had told her to call him Uncle Howie and Momma had always told her to call adults what they wanted to be called. Her uncles were funny, Uncle Howie treated her somewhere between a two year old and an alien. Uncle Raj was sillier he could talk to her just fine at least until Aunt Missy came in, then he played a weird game of charades. She'd been worried they would be like Leonard, but they weren't.


	91. School Troubles

**AN: Ah first day of spring break and first drabble. Tomorrow is my birthday so I may not post, then again I may just depends. This one is based on a prompt in my reviews by Jislane and quite possibly will have more drabbles directly connected to it.**

The problem started before either of them had realized it. It had started small, but slowly it got worse, a new outfit, a copy of the latest preteen craze, asking for the latest gadget, and now... Penny knew this day was coming, but thought they'd have awhile longer. Her daughter had started sixth grade at her new school, at the age of nine. She'd always been the youngest, since Penny had first enrolled her in Kindergarten at age four, but she'd never had a problem with being herself until now.

It was time she had a talk with her daughter.


End file.
